The New Kids
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: Gabriella, Lola and Angelo are the new kids in Albuquerque. They quickly take the city by storm making some enemies along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay Evans ran into her best friends at the fountain in front of their school, East High, "Guy we are getting three new students."

Chad smiled, "OMG that's so uninteresting." He saw a shiny silver 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder pull up. "Someone has a nice car."

The gang saw three students get out. As they approached, Marcus Bolton stepped aside and said to the eldest girl, "Hi I'm Marcus."

The girl smiled, "Hi. I'm Lola and I'm not your type." Lola walked away with her siblings. grinning.

Troy, who was hysterically laughing, slapped his brother on the shoulder, "That was horrible, bro."

Marcus shoved his brother off, "Whatever."

"The prettier one is the youngest one anyway." Troy told him. "But she looks untouchable." Troy's girlfriend, Michelle elbowed his in the chest.

"There names are Angelo, Lola and Gabriella Montez. The eldest, Lola, is 18 and a senior. The other two are fraternal twins Angelo and Gabriella are 16. Like I said they're from Manhattan. Their dad Greg is an attorney who has opened up his own firm out here. Their mom, Cristina is a designer."

Jason scratched his head, "How do you know so much?"

Sharpay shrugged, "How do you guys not know?" They heard the bell ring so they walked inside.

**~Before Lunch~**

Gabriella was walking around East High in utter confusion, so she stopped the first person she saw, "Excuse me. Can you point me to the cafeteria?"

Sharpay turned around, "Yeah. I'll show you. I'm Sharpay Evans ."

Gabriella smiled, "Hi. I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm new and extremely lost. I have been late to three out of five of my classes so far."

"Yeah. This school is kind of big." Sharpay replied. "So what school did you used to go to?" She asked.

"Loyola School in Manhattan. It's a private school." Gabriella answered.

Sharpay raised her eyebrows "So what are you doing in the suburb of Albuquerque?"

Gabriella groaned, "I don't know. My dad was doing well at his firm as a litigator but his wanted to own one for himself. He chose this city because it would be a 'refreshing change of scenery'."

"Well he will get a lot of clientele. Women divorcing their rich older husbands. Its very common out here" Sharpay told her, laughing as they entered the cafeteria. "You wanna sit with me and my friends?"

Gabriella smiled, "Sure." She and Sharpay walk to the center of the cafeteria where the rest of the gang was sitting when she spotted her brother sitting down, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Look loser, I can make friends very easily." Angelo replied.

Sharpay turned to Gabriella, "Anyway Gabriella, these are my best friends Taylor, Kelsi, Chad Jason, Troy and Troy's cling-on, Michelle. And this is my boyfriend Zeke."

Gabriella waved at all of them, "Hi."

Michelle looked up, "Ooh new students. Very boring." She said in a very dry, rude voice. It was obvious she didn't like Gabriella.

Gabriella opened her bag and pulled out a bottle of water, "Hon your voice is dry. Do you want some water?"

Every laughed while Michelle shot Gabriella daggers, "I'm fine. Its just my voice."

Gabriella gasped and grabbed her hand in a sympathetic way, "I know a great doctor that can fix that little problem for you. Its not very attractive."

"You know what…" Michelle started but Gabriella cut her off.

"Why? Does what know me?" Gabriella asked back. "You act like a bitch to me and I'll be one back to you, ok?"

"Damn. Someone's feisty." Chad said high-fiving Gabriella.

Michelle grabbed her bag and left the table. Taylor turned to Troy, "How can you put up with her?"

Troy sighed, "She isn't that bad when its just me and her."

Gabriella snorted, "Ok. I wont talk bad about her because she's your girlfriend."

"Where's Lola?" Angelo asked his twin.

Gabriella shrugged, "She's a big girl, Angelo. I don't need to watch her."

"So where are you guys from?" Jason asked.

"New York." Angelo replied. "Good 'ole UES."

Jason scratched his head in confusion, "What does that spell? I'm pretty sure it is not a word."

Kelsi laughed at her boyfriend, "It stands for Upper East Side, sweetie. It's a part of Manhattan."

"Oh." Jason said, nodding.

"I like you guys. You're funny." Gabriella told them. "So different from my old friends. They were always so defensive."

Taylor smiled, "Yeah when we aren't making fun of Jason, it's usually Chad."

"Yeah." Chad agreed. "Wait that's not funny."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "See. Isn't he clueless?"

Soon Ciara's Love, Sex & Magic blast through the cafeteria and Gabriella picked up her phone, "Hello…hey mom…yeah we're fine…no…I don't know…mom she's 18...yeah Lola can be spacey but she can't be lost…ok I love you too…I wont…bye." She hung up.

Angelo laughed, "I'm surprised she didn't call earlier."

"She isn't worried when I get into cabs with crazy cab drivers but when we start school in a new state, she freaks out." Gabriella said.

Troy waved his hand, "If you want to meet someone paranoid then meet my mom. She worries about everything."

"So what do you guys do for fun out here?" Gabriella asked.

"Parties, charity events, dinners and under 18 clubs." Chad replied. "Alcohol included."

"But all the good stuff is only for summer so its usually boring." Sharpay said glumly. "Unless someone has a birthday party."

Gabriella frowned, "My dad's job better be worth it."

Troy smirked, "Moving out here was worth it because you met me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Ooh you are quite the charmer, huh? Too bad it didn't impress me."

"I like you." Troy told her, giving her wink. It was pretty obvious he forgot that he had a girlfriend who was staring at him, fuming.

Gabriella smiled_. I just might like Albuquerque._


	2. Chapter 2

**Set one week after last chapter. Gabriella had become best friends with everyone, especially Troy.**

Gabriella was trying to finish unpacking her clothes when her phone buzzed. She instantly regretted making such a big mess because she couldn't find her phone. Once she found it, she answered her call. "Hello?"

"Hey what's up?" Gabriella heard Troy's voice on the other line.

"Trying to unpack. I have too many articles of clothing." Gabriella answered. "I have been trying to unpack only clothes for three days now."

"You want help?" Troy asked.

Gabriella snorted, "Um. My dad would kill me if a guy was in my room. Even though he likes you." She replied. Troy had came over the other day and met her parents and they instantly hit it off.

"Yeah you're right. Can you come over to my place?" Troy asked. "I need a junk food buddy."

Gabriella laughed, "Why can't Michelle come over?"

"She has carbophobia." Troy joked. "And she's like on some type of diet."

"I don't know." Gabriella teased.

"Please." Troy begged. "You can meet my parents too. They wanna meet my new best friend anyway."

Gabriella smiled, "Since you put it that way…I will be at your house in 6 minutes." She hangs up.

**~At Troy's House~**

"Hey glad you could make it." Troy greeted Gabriella as she walked into his house.

"Hey. I needed a break from my clothes anyway." Gabriella replied. They walked into the kitchen where Troy's parents were sitting.

"Mom, dad this is my friend Gabriella." Troy told his parents.

Gabriella smiled and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Lucille replied.

"We are gonna be in the living room." Troy told them, dragging Gabriella out of the kitchen.

Gabriella looked around, "You have a great home."

"Thanks." Troy said. "Do you want anything to drink? We have everything."

"What about root beer floats?" Gabriella suggested.

"Ok." Troy ran into the kitchen and came out with two root beer floats a few minutes later. "There you go."

Gabriella grabbed the glass, "Thank you. We should go do something."

Troy looked at her, "Like?"

"I don't know." Gabriella said. "Take me on a tour of your house."

Troy stood up, "Ok. Lets start with the family room-which we are standing in right now. You see the television, couch, loveseat and rug."

Gabriella nodded, "Ooh." She laughed at her self, "Ok. Next room."

They soon walked downstairs, "This the basement. Equipped with television, DVD player, Wii, Xbox 360, and PS3." Troy told her.

"This is great. My mom has claimed the basement as her studio. But we get the guest house for parties and sleepovers."

"You wanna watch a movie?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, "What do you have?"

Troy lifted up a huge case of DVDs. "What don't we have? What are you in the mood to watch?"

"How about a comedy. Do you have Knocked Up?" Gabriella asked. "Its my favorite movie."

Troy smiled, "Mine too. Michelle says it has too much quote unquote dirty language."

Gabriella couldn't help but realize how different Michelle and Troy were. She was an uptight bitch and he was chilled and laid back. To her, they only looked pleasing to the eye. "My vocabulary is like 90% dirty language. Me and Chelsea Handler could be related."

Troy laughed, "That bad, huh?"

Out of nowhere Michelle walked right into the basement. "Gabriella! What are you doing here?"

Gabriella tried really hard not to slap her grin off her face, "I could be asking you the same question."

Michelle sat down in between Troy and Gabriella, "Well cheer practice let out early and I decided to come here and hang with my boyfriend." Michelle was lying. She heard Gabriella was over at Troy's house and didn't want them alone together.

"Do you wanna stay?" Troy asked Michelle.

Gabriella groaned to herself_, This day just got perfect._

"I would love to." Michelle agreed. "What are we watching?"

"Knocked Up." Gabriella replied.

Michelle winced and turned to Troy, "Can we watch something else please? You know how much I hate this movie."

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Can we?"

Gabriella stood up, "You know what? I'm just gonna go. You and little baby ears can watch Dora the Explorer. I'll go home and finish unpacking." She leaves.

Michelle rolled her eyes, "Someone has a temper."

**~At Gabriella's House~**

"Mom we should hire someone to do this." Angelo said, unpacking the stuff in the kitchen. He had already a few glasses.

Cristina huffed, "Maybe you should just get a better grip on things, Angelo."

Gabriella walked into the house and into the kitchen. "Hi."

Lola looked at her sister, "What pissed you off?"

Gabriella sat down, "Troy and I were supposed to be hanging out at his house. It was a break from his stupid girlfriend Michelle and she ends up coming over. And he invites her to stay and then changes the movie WE were watching because she didn't like it."

"Uh-oh." Angelo said. "But its girlfriend over new friend. Who would you choose?"

Gabriella avoided the question because she knew the answer, so she moved on, "I just hate her so much. The past 8 days living with in this town has been ridiculous. I can't talk to Troy without her there. Basketball practice, before school, after school, passing period, lunch. She's like a pimple that you can't pop."

Angelo shudders, "She scares me. But maybe you shouldn't be a home wrecker."

Gabriella pushes Angelo, "I'm not being a home wrecker. She's just being a jealous hoe." She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. When she pulled it out of her pocket she opened her new text.

**Troy: hey**

**Gabriella: wow michelle is actually letting u talk to me?**

**Troy: what?**

**Gabriella: she totally did that on purpose**

**Troy: she wouldn't do that**

**Gabriella: talk to me when u get ur balls back**

Gabriella put her phone down on the counter. "I'm gonna go finish unpacking." She walks upstairs to her room.

**~At Troy's House~**

"Troy, stop trying to talk to her. She doesn't wanna talk to you." Michelle said, taking his phone and putting it in her purse.

Troy sat down, "I guess you're right."

"Lets do something to take you're mind off of her." Michelle suggested.

Troy stood up, "Yeah in just a minute." He went upstairs. While he was gone, Michelle got Troy's phone and sent Gabriella a text message.

**Troy: maybe we shouldn't hang anymore. Michelle and I never c each other anymore. See ya around**


	3. Chapter 3

Sharpay sat down in Algebra II next to Gabriella, "I'm having a party tonight. The parentals are out of town. You wanna come?" She asked.

"I'm a native to a city full of parties. Of course I will be there." Gabriella answered.

Sharpay smiled, "Good. I throw killer parties."

Gabriella nodded. "Do you have everything? Music, drinks, food? And its September so everyone can go swimming."

Sharpay shook her head, "I hadn't thought about that."

Gabriella smiled, "Tonight is gonna be so much fun. I know how to party hard."

Troy sat down, "Gabi can we talk."

Gabriella looked at Troy with a blank expression on her face, "No."

"Why are you ignoring me? You've been ignoring me for like 5 days now." Troy asked.

Gabriella grabbed her purse, "Troy leave me alone, ok. You made it pretty clear about where our friendship stands. In the trash" When the bell rang, she got up and left.

**~After School~**

Gabriella walked into her sister's room, "Are you going to Sharpay's party?"

Lola nodded, "Of course. Lets show these people how the Montez siblings party. And its been a while since we've been to a party."

Angelo walked by and laughed, "Its been 2 weeks."

"So how are you and Troy? Are you talking?" Lola asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "He told me he didn't wanna talk, so he is getting a ton of space. It kind of hurts a bit but whatever."

Lola held her hand out, "Let me see the text." Gabriella handed Lola her BlackBerry and Lola read the text. "That asshole."

Gabriella shrugged and took her phone back, "I'm not gonna even trip tonight. I'm gonna have fun."

Lola smiled, "Good. What are you gonna wear?"

"Ugh, a pair of white leggings, my studded New York shirt I got from Forever21 and my lucky black leather Gucci high heels." Gabriella answered.

Lola pulled her sister into her closet, "Good. You can help me find an outfit."

Gabriella scrunched up her face, "No thanks. I gotta go help Sharpay set up for the party. I'll see you at the party."

**~At Sharpay's House~**

"Gabi did you bring the music?" Sharpay asked walking outside.

Gabriella held up three CD's, "All the music you will ever need for a party. Everything from Drake to Britney Spears. My ultimate party mix.

Sharpay clapped, "Thank you."

"Anything else I can help with? Snacks, décor, drinks?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay shook her head and sat down next to her pool, "Troy is in charge of alcohol."

Gabriella's jaw clenched when she heard Troy's name. "Oh."

Sharpay, realizing what she said, turned to Gabriella, "Gabs I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Gabriella said, shrugging. "Lets just have fun tonight, ok?"

"Ok." Sharpay told her.

**~3 Hours Later~**

Gabriella was dancing when she saw Troy walk up to her, "Hey." He said.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked. She walked to the fully stocked bar next to the kitchen and sat down.

Troy made a gesture towards the bar, "Want anything?"\

"Is there Scotch?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded and poured her a glass.

Troy sat down next to her, "Why have you been ignoring me?"

Gabriella looked at him blankly, "You told me to."

Troy looked at her in extreme bewilderment, "Ugh. No I did not."

Gabriella fished her phone out of her pocket and showed him the text, "Yes you did. Who else would have?"

Troy shrugged, "Ugh, not me."

"Oh." Was all Gabriella could say. She had a feeling Michelle sent the text, but she did not tell Troy because of the promise she made him to not talk shit about his girlfriend. "Well then, lets move on. Where's Michelle?"

"She's somewhere around here." Troy said. "But do you wanna dance with me?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I've been partying for two hours now. Can we go somewhere else?"

"Well has a city girl like you ever had diner food?" Troy asked.

Gabriella scoffed playfully, "Bolton you underestimate me. Are we talking Nations or Mel's Diner?"

Troy grabbed her hand, "Neither. We are heading to Johnny Rockets."

"Ooh they have the best chicken strips."

**~At Johnny Rockets~**

"Did we really just sneak off?" Gabriella asked. "Sharpay is going to murder us with her bare hands for leaving."

Troy dismissed Gabriella's comment with a snort, "I've been dealing with Sharpay's threats since I was 4."

Gabriella looked at her phone, "Wow we have been gone for 30 minutes and no has noticed."

Troy checked his phone, "Michelle noticed. She just called me."

"Well why don't you call her back?" Gabriella questioned.

"Because we didn't hang on Sunday. I'm making it up to you." Troy told her, taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

Gabriella smiled, "Well thank you." She stood up, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Troy said leaving a tip on the table. "What time is it?"

Gabriella checked her phone again, "10:14 p.m. Do you want to head back to the party?"

Troy chuckled, "No. By now people are passing out and throwing up in the pool if they aren't getting into fights. Or having sex."

Gabriella scrunched up her nose, "Why do people do that? You're at some random house probably sleeping with some random person."

"Well I can take you home." Troy said. "Unless you want to go back to the party."

"No I wanna go home and go to sleep." Gabriella replied.

"Ok. Well I will get you home."

Gabriella held up a finger, "After I call Sharpay and tell her to watch my car."

**~At Gabriella's House~**

"Thanks for hanging out with me." Gabriella said. They were standing outside her front door.

"No problem. I'm glad you accepted my apology." Troy told Gabriella.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Gabriella suggested.

Troy shook his head, "I'm gonna be in Santa Fe tomorrow but we can…" Troy was instantly cut off by Gabriella kissing him. At first he was shocked and wanted to pull away. _What the hell am I doing? I have a girlfriend. Pull away Troy. Pull away!_

Gabriella finally pulled away after what seemed like forever and looked at Troy apologetically, "I am so sorry. It was just something I had to.

"Um…I gotta go." Troy said, leaving.

Gabriella walked into her house and sat down next to the door, "Why did I do that?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You kissed him?" Was all Gabriella heard her sister say. It was the morning after the party.

"Yes." Gabriella replied. "Now why the hell are you yelling?"

"Well I'm shocked." Lola said, defensively. "Are you hung over?" Gabriella nodded. "But you had like one drink at the party."

Gabriella shut her eyes, "Add on the four shots I had when I got home."

Lola got into her sister's bed, "Well was it like a quick peck or a full on French kiss?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Neither. It was more towards the French side. But no tongue."

"Oh." Lola said.

"Now Troy is ignoring all my calls, texts, and e-mails." Gabriella said, glumly.

Lola rolled her eyes, "Duh. You just had you're tongue shoved down his throat a few hours ago. I'd be weirded out too."

"I was a harmless kiss." Gabriella protested. "If I wanted it to be something more, it would have been something more."

"Well what happens if he tells Michelle?" Lola questioned.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't care. Michelle doesn't scare me." She said, truthfully. She decided to send Troy one more text.

**Gabriella: can we talk please?**

"Why don't you give him time?" Lola asked.

"Because giving him time will give him time to get angry over the situation." Gabriella answered. She smiled as she felt her phone vibrate.

**Troy: ok**

**Gabriella: can I come over? We should talk in person**

**Troy: fine w/ me**

**Gabriella: I will b over in a few minutes.**

**~At Troy's House~**

"Hi." Gabriella said to Troy as she stepped into his house.

"Hey." Troy replied. They both sat down.

Gabriella took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry about last night."

Troy chuckled, "I'm actually pretty cool about it."

"I don't know what came over me. I usually have great control over myself when I'm around guys." Gabriella continued. She didn't realize she was rambling.

Troy put his hand over her mouth to keep her from talking, "Apology accepted."

Gabriella smiled, "So can we go back to being best friends again."

"Duh Montez." Troy said, giving her a hug. "But I have to tell Michelle."

Gabriella snorted, "No you don't."

Troy looked at her with confusion, "Keeping secrets is something you must do in Manhattan, but Albuquerque is a small town with big mouths. And she's my girlfriend."

Gabriella laughed, "You act like we fucked each other or something. It was a simple kiss. No harm done."

"I feel like I cheated on her, Brie." Troy told her with a guilty look in his eyes.

"Do whatever you got to do but don't lie and say I only kissed you. Because you kissed me back." Gabriella said. That caught Troy off guard.

Troy shook his head, "No I didn't Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded, "Bolton, you kissed me back. But you can deny all you want, though. You wanted to kiss me and that's alright. Its natural that you're attracted to other girls while in a relationship with someone else."

Troy laughed, "But I didn't kiss you." He protested.

"Ok Troy. You should have pulled back then. Your eyes were closed and you liked it." Gabriella said conceitedly. She got up and grabbed her coat, "I'll see you Monday." She leaves. Once she leaves, Troy dials Michelle's number.

"Hey babe." Michelle greeted as soon as she answered.

"Can you come over? We need to talk." Troy asked.

"Of course. I'll be there in a few." Michelle says as she hangs up.

**~10 Minutes Later~**

"So what's up?" Michelle asked as she sat in Troy's kitchen.

"Last night after the party, I dropped Gabriella off at her house." Troy started.

Michelle shrugged, "So what?"

Troy took a deep breath, "And she kissed me."

Michelle's jaw clenched, "Really?"

"I didn't kiss her though." Troy lied.

"Are you sure?" Michelle asked.

Troy nodded, "Positive."

"Ok." Michelle said, shaking it off. On the inside she was shaking and wanted to kill Gabriella slowly and painfully.

Troy had a shocked look on his face, "You're ok?"

"Yeah. It was just a kiss." Michelle said. "I gotta go." She gives Troy a kiss on the cheek and walks out of his house.

**~The Next Morning~**

Everybody was waiting outside the gates of the school since no one was allowed onto campus yet. Michelle thought it would be the perfect opportunity to have a "talk" with Gabriella. She walked over to Gabriella and pulled her aside. "Look bitch, I know."

Gabriella looked at her as if she was speaking Japanese, "Know what?"

"That your slut ass kissed _my _boyfriend." Michelle answered.

Gabriella laughed and shrugged, "So what?"

Michelle was getting pissed "Why can't you have your own stuff?"

"Ask Troy. He kissed me back." Gabriella replied. "What was the purpose of this bullshit, Michelle? You just wasted like three minutes of my time." The bell rang.

"This isn't over bitch." Michelle spat as she walked off.

**~After P.E.~**

"Guess what I did?" Michelle asked her best friends.

"You cussed someone out?" One of Michelle's friends, Paige guessed.

Michelle shook her head and dug something out of her bag, "I stole Gabriella's clothes. She has nothing but her underwear and shoes." She dangled Gabriella's clothes in the air.

Kelly, another one of Michelle's friends, gasped. "Oh wow. Good one. Look her she comes." Kelly pointed to Gabriella and Michelle's jaw dropped.

Gabriella walked down the hall in her red Burberry trench coat and red Christian Louboutin heels. She acted as if Michelle hadn't done anything to her. She stopped at Michelle's locker. "Nice try Michelle. My mom is a designer. I picked up a few things. If a war is what you want, then a war is what you get. Bring it on, bitch." She took her clothes out of Michelle's hands and walked into the bathroom.

Kelly laughed nervously, "This is going to be a very long year."


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella sat down next to her friends at lunch and handed them envelopes, "I'm throwing a Halloween party tomorrow."

"Why don't I just show up and leave like you did me?" Sharpay asked sarcastically.

Gabriella smiled, "I apologized. Anyway, you guys have to have costumes. And good ones."

Troy turned to Gabriella, "What are you gonna be for Halloween?" He asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "Something hoe-ish."

Troy cleared his throat to make things less awkward, "Oh really?"

Gabriella nodded, "What about you?"

"I'm going to be a soldier." Troy told her.

"You're going to be hella hot." Gabriella said.

Troy smiled, "Well thank you. I know, I am."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Don't be conceited, ok. I was talking about the type of hot where you start to sweat and possibly have a heat stroke. You're just alright, Bolton."

"Montez, don't even try to play me. I'm gorgeous." Troy said, conceitedly.

"Do we need dates?" Chad asked

Taylor hit him in, "Did you plan on going with someone else?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I guess so. Some dude just asked me out so dates are cool."

Angelo went into protective mode, "Who?"

"Somebody named Lucas Santana. We have English and Bio together. He's kind of cute." Gabriella answered.

"Oh." Troy said softly.

Gabriella smiled and grabbed Troy's hand, "We should double date one day."

Troy nodded with mock enthusiasm, "No we should not."

Gabriella frowned, "Why not?"

"They aren't personal." Troy answered.

"Oh." Gabriella replied, sadly. "I gotta go give Lucas his invite." She smiles and gets up from the table and walks to the other side of the cafeteria.

**~The Next Day~**

"So are we going to Gabriella's party tonight?" Kelly asked Michelle.

Michelle nodded, "She wants a war so I'm going to attack tonight."

Kelly leaned in closer, "What are you going to do?"

"It's a surprise." Michelle said with a smirk on her face. "Buts its going to sting."

**~Later At The Party~**

Gabriella was greeting people at the door of her house when she saw Troy in his soldier costume. "Hey Troy." She gave him a hug.

"Hey Brie." Troy replied.

Gabriella did a twirl, "Like my costume?" Gabriella was what looked like a naughty school girl. She had a red and white mini skirt, a white crop top, and a matching tweed blazer that said, 'naughty' on the back. She also had on thigh high red socks and a pair of stilettos. He had to admit that she was hot.

Troy nodded, "I like it."

Gabriella moved aside so other people could get in, "Enjoy. My parents don't really care if we drink so the liquor cabinet is open." She moves aside and sits next to Lucas. "Why are you sitting?"

"Well I was waiting for you." Lucas said sweetly. "Nice house."

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm not used to living in a house. I lived in a penthouse all my life. Why'd you wanna ask me out, anyway? You seem to go for blondes" She asked, referring

"You seem like a cool girl." Lucas replied.

Gabriella smiled, "You seem like a nice guy. I need to date a nice guy for once."

"Do you want to dance?" Lucas asked holding his hand out.

Gabriella got up, "I would love to." They walked to the center of the living room and start dancing. "I've been dancing for 14 years. I'm letting you know so I don't embarrass you."

Lucas chuckled, "Oh really? I can handle you." Low by Flo Rida came on and Gabriella took that as an opportunity to grind on Lucas. "We've been dating for 8 hours and things are already getting sexual."

Gabriella laughed, "My bad."

Lola walked over to Gabriella and Lucas, "G, can you go get some more soda?"

Gabriella looked at her sister, "People actually prefer Sprite over Grey Goose?" She asked.

"I guess so. I would go but I cant get to my car." Lola told her.

Gabriella turned to Lucas, "Can you wait 15 minutes?"

Lucas nodded, "Ok."

"Sorry." Gabriella grabbed her trench coat off the kitchen counter and left the house. Lucas went to the kitchen and found Michelle sitting there.

"Hi Lucas." Michelle said cheerfully.

Lucas looked up, "Hey Michelle."

"Where's Gabriella?" Michelle asked. "Isn't she your date?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah but she had to step out."

Michelle frowned, "She could act anymore."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lucas asked with a confused look on his face.

Michelle grabbed his hand, "She is only dating you to get with my boyfriend. She's a grimy backstabber."

Lucas snorted, "I doubt it."

"Look you can easily tell she flirts with Troy every day." Michelle told him. 'She wants him. You're just a pawn in her vindictive game of chess."

Lucas was getting mad, "Well they're best friends but…" He was cut off by Michelle kissing him.

"I would never do that to you." Michelle said. "Do you wanna come over to my house to…talk?"

"What about Troy?" Lucas asked. He mind was cloudy because he had been drinking…a lot. He could barely remember what he just asked Michelle.

"Troy and I are having problems." Michelle lied. She grabbed Lucas' hand and leads him out of the house.

**~20 Minutes Later~**

"Troy have you seen Lucas?" Gabriella asked. She had just got back from the store and couldn't find him.

Troy shook his head, "Nah. I've just been sitting here. Michelle texted me and said she had to leave."

Gabriella pulled his hand, "Oh. Come dance with me." She pulls him off the couch.

"Ok." Troy said. They heard the song change to something much slower.

"This is not my type of song." Gabriella said, wrapping her hands around Troy's neck. It was pretty hard because he was 6 foot something and she was 5 foot 5 inches.

Troy nodded, "Yeah. I like more upbeat songs." He said wrapping his hands around her waist.

Gabriella yawned and put her hand on Troy's chest, "I am so tired. Its going to be a while before I throw a party again."

Troy laughed, "I leave the parties to Marcus." The dance was starting to get uncomfortable because Troy and Gabriella were dancing so close together. They both pulled apart to keep the sexual tension at a minimum.

**~Later That Night~**

"Thanks for helping me clean up. People are so messy." Gabriella said, picking up plastic cups and wrappers.

"No problem." Troy replied.

Sharpay sat down, "People need to start picking up their own shit. I can't stand it."

Gabriella and Troy also sat down. Troy yawned, "What time is it?"

Gabriella looked at her phone, "Two in the morning. You guys should just stay here."

Troy shrugged, "That's cool with me."

"I cant." Sharpay said. She gave both of her friends a hug, "I'll call you as soon as I get home." She waves to them as she walks out of the house.

Gabriella turned on the television, Why can't you go home?"

"Well I am exhausted, its two in the morning, and I don't have my glasses." Troy answered.

Gabriella nodded, "Oh. Man where the hell did Lucas go? He didn't even call me to tell me he was leaving." She frowned. "It was kind of rude."

Troy shrugged, "Maybe it was an emergency and he had to leave." They were both completely unaware that they're significant others had totally hooked up with each other a few hours ago.

"I guess." Gabriella said. She decided to change the subject, "You never told me you could dance."

Troy smirked, "You never asked if I could. You don't know everything."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat next to Troy, "Goodnight Bolton. I'm tired."

Troy yawned, Aren't you going to…" He looked down and saw Gabriella's head laying on his shoulder. _Damn she falls asleep fast._ He thought. "Goodnight Montez."


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella walked into English and took her seat. Lucas leaned forward, "Gabriella how are you?"

Gabriella smirked but did not turn around to meet his gaze, "Why'd you leave my party?" She asked. "Are you that much of a punk ass bitch that you had to leave when I wasn't there? If you don't want to be with me, grow some balls and tell me."

Lucas was taken aback, "Well there was a family emergency. My sister had a bad fever and I was taking care of her because my mom had to leave. I'm really sorry." He lied.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow and then she turned around, taking off her sunglasses, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Lucas had to think of something quick, "I forgot. Can I make it up to you?"

Gabriella nodded, "Duh. You weren't going to get off that easy."

Lucas chuckled, "Ok. How about we go out to dinner?" He suggested.

Angelo sat down and laughed, "I hope you have enough money to feed my fat ass sister.

"Angelo nobody asked you." Gabriella said, giving her brother a shove.

"So how was the rest of your party?" Lucas asked.

"The party was fun." Angelo replied. "You should have stayed."

Lucas felt a stab of guilt, "I wish I could have." He felt his phone vibrate with a text.

**Michelle: meet me n 3 minutes. By the gym! We needa talk**

Lucas put his phone away, "I got to go to the bathroom." He shows the teacher his pass and walks out the door. When he walked out the door, he spots Michelle and walks over to her. "What do you want?"

Michelle rolled her eyes, "About last night…" She started but Lucas cut her off.

"Last night did not happen. Gabriella is sort of my girlfriend." Lucas informed her.

"I don't really care." Michelle snapped, "We can do it again. At my house."

Lucas looked at her, "No."

Michelle smirked, "Ok. I'll just tell Gabriella."

"What?" Lucas semi-yelled. "You can't."

Michelle nodded, "Actually I can. And I will."

Lucas sighed, "Fine. Just don't hurt Gabriella."

Michelle smiled sweetly, "Don't worry. It'll be our little secret." She smiled and walked away.

"Lucas?" He heard someone call. He turned around and saw Gabriella coming toward him.

"Gabriella what are you doing out here?" Lucas asked. His heart rate was going a mile a minute. He was silently praying she hadn't heard his conversation.

Gabriella looked at him, suspicious of his jumpy behavior, "Well Mr. Smith asked me to come look for you. You've been gone for like 6 minutes now."

Lucas sighed, "Oh. Lets head back to class." He grabs Gabriella's hand and they walk back to English together.

**~Later That Night~**

Lola walked into her sister's room and sat down, "Why are you so dolled up?" She asked.

Gabriella sat down and fastened the buckle on her heel, "I'm going out to dinner with Lucas. Do you think a romper would be appropriate dinner wear?"

Lola looked at her sister's red strapless romper and squinted, "Wear a leather jacket. The black one from Forever21."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you. Are you doing anything tonight?"

Lola shook her head, "Sadly I am not. So Angelo and I are just going to be losers tonight while you have fun."

"You need a date so we can double one day." Gabriella told her.

"Great idea. Get me a date first." Lola said.

Gabriella looked at her phone , "I gotta go. Be back later."

"He isn't going to pick you up?" Lola asked with confusion.

Gabriella shook her head, "I told him I would meet him at the restaurant." She waves to her sister and leaves.

**~At BJ's Brew House~**

Gabriella sat down across from Lucas and ran her hands down her arms, "Its freezing here."

Lucas frowned, "I should have brought a jacket. I would have given it to you."

Gabriella smiled, "Well aren't you sweet." She lifted up her menu, "What are you ordering?"

"The buffalo wings." Lucas replied, "What about you?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I want to get the buffalo chicken pizza."

"There pizza is the best." Lucas informed her.

"I've had their pizza before. I know how good it is." Gabriella joked. She yawned, "I am so tired."

"Why?" Lucas asked.

Gabriella took a sip of her Dr. Pepper, "I was up until like 2:30 in the morning cleaning up after my party."

Lucas chuckled, "Where'd your parents go?"

"They went to Spain. We have a lot of family out there. They came back when we got home from school." Gabriella answered. "But my parents are pretty lenient with a few things."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, "How so?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Well aren't you just curious. My parents let us drink."

"No way." Lucas said, his jaw on the floor.

Gabriella nodded, "Well my siblings and I have parties and alcohol like kids have cell phones: we have to maintain grades and not become the type of kids that they would sent to a military school in the Midwest."

"Is this why you have a 4.0 GPA?" Lucas questioned.

"Maybe." Gabriella replied, "But I'm going to get into Stanford or Yale or Columbia with slacking grades. Rich parents don't get you everything in life."

"You and I have common school interests." Lucas informed her. "I want to go to Columbia too. Major in law probably."

Gabriella smiled, "What type of law?"

Lucas shrugged, "I was thinking family or criminal."

"My dad would like you." Gabriella exclaimed.

"I thought your dad was a litigator. Like that girl's father in that movie _Clueless._"

"Someone has done their research." Gabriella teased. "You are going to have to try much harder than that Mr. Santana."

Lucas smirked, "I'm up for a challenge. Parents love me, Ms. Montez." His phone rings. When he looks at the caller, he clicks ignore and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Why'd you ignore the call?" Gabriella interrogated. "I don't mind."

Lucas sighed, "It was Michelle. We were doing a project for history together." He lied.

Gabriella groaned, "No offense but that is one person I just do not like at all. She's had a hatred for me ever since I moved out here."

"Why?" Lucas asked.

Gabriella had a confused look on her face, "I honestly have no idea. I haven't done anything wrong or given her any reason to hate me. Its probably because her boyfriend Troy is like my best friend."

Lucas nodded, understandingly, "Oh really?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah. She has nothing to worry about though. She acts like I would sleep with him. I could never stoop _that_ low."

Another pang of guilt, "Yeah sleeping with someone else's boyfriend _is_ really low. Or vise versa."

**~One Hour Later~**

Lola greeted her sister at the door as she walked in, "So how was your date?"

Greg appeared in the doorway, "Yeah how was it mija?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "It was fine daddy. We went to eat."

Greg raised his eyebrow, "Where? Hooters? Chili's? His house?"

"BJ's Brew house. The one 8 minutes away from here." Gabriella replied, chuckling at her father.

"I want to meet this boy." Greg told her.

Gabriella laughed, "After one date?"

Greg sat down, "Well I could have met him earlier, but instead of him coming to the door like a gentlemen, you guys met at the restaurant."

"I'll call him." Gabriella said. She fished out her phone and called Lucas.

**~With Lucas~**

Lucas heard his phone ringing. He was about to answer when Michelle stopped him.

"You won't be talking to little miss perfect tonight." Michelle almost sang. "Because if you answer the phone, I will tell her about last night."

Lucas groaned. He was in big trouble now.

**~The End~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Weeks Later:**

"My parents want to meet you." Gabriella said to Lucas as they were sitting in AP biology class. She had been making enough excuses and had officially run out.

Lucas' throat tightened, "What?"

Gabriella patted his hand sympathetically, "Don't worry. They don't bite at all."

"Oh." Was all Lucas could say. He had seen one of Gabriella's father's cases on television and he was a no bullshit type if guy.

"Gabriella, since you're talking would you please explain what the cell theory is?" Their teacher, Mrs. Roberts asked. She was famous for getting kids in trouble

Gabriella smiled sweetly, "Of course. Cell theory states that the cell is the fundamental unit of life, and that all living things are composed of one or more cells or the secreted products of those cells." Mrs. Roberts turned and Gabriella rolled her eyes and muttered "Bitch."

Lucas sighed, "Ok. When do they wanna meet me?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Ugh. How about tonight?"

Lucas nodded, "That's cool with me."

Gabriella grinned as the bell rang, "See you tonight."

**~With Lucas~**

Lucas was sitting in history class when Michelle strolled in and sat down. "We need to talk." He said.

Michelle rubbed her temples, "Shut up. I have food poisoning. I puked last night and have a major headache so just don't talk to me."

"We need to stop this…whatever is going on. The blackmailing stuff." Lucas whispered.

"Lucas can you please shut up?" Michelle snapped. "We can talk later, ok."

Lucas looked at her shocked, "Fine, I'll leave you alone.

Michelle sighed, "Thank you. About this quote, unquote blackmail thing is something I can agree on that can quit."

Lucas raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to anymore, ok." Michelle lied. There was a much bigger reason. "Is that a good enough reason?"

Lucas blinked, "Ugh yeah its cool with me. I guess."

"Good." Michelle replied.

**~After School~**

"Ok daddy, Lucas is coming over today." Gabriella told her dad when she got home.

Greg put the newspaper down, "Good. Can't wait to meet him."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Don't scare him ok?"

"I will if I want to Gabriella. I'm your father." Greg answered.

Cristina sat down, "Don't worry. You're father will behave tonight."

Gabriella smiles, "Thank you mom."

Greg frowns, "Fine. I'll be nice."

**~With Lucas~**

"Michelle I thought you said we were done." Lucas exclaimed as Michelle walked into his house.

Michelle sat down, "We really need to talk."

Lucas sighed, "What more could you possibly want?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Michelle told him.

Lucas felt like he had just been hit by a bus, "What do you mean you think?"

"Well I got one negative test and one positive test." Michelle answered.

"This cant be happening." Lucas said. "How could you be so stupid?"

Michelle gasped, "Me? Hello you knocked me up dumbass."

"I don't want a kid." Lucas told her. "So don't count me in on any of your plans."

"What?" Michelle shrieked. "Are you doing this to keep Gabriella?"

"We just started out relationship Michelle. I don't want to lose her." Lucas answered.

Michelle laughed, "You're gonna lose her when I tell Troy that I might be having your kid."

Lucas stood up, "You don't have to tell him I'm the father. Now I'm gonna go over to my girlfriend's house."

Michelle grabbed her purse, "You're a bigger jerk than I thought you'd be." She grabbed her stuff and left.

**~Later At Gabriella's House~**

Gabriella and Lucas were sitting in the backyard by her pool when she turned to Lucas, "Are you alright? You already met my parents. The hard part is over with."

Lucas snapped out of his deep thought, "Yeah I'm fine."

Gabriella sighed, "You're lying to me."

Lucas snorted, "No I'm not." He lied.

Gabriella grabbed his hand, "What's the matter?"

"You wouldn't understand. You'd hate me with ever fiber in your being." Lucas replied.

Gabriella chuckled, "Try me."

Lucas took a deep breath, "For the past two weeks I've been sleeping with Michelle. And she's pregnant."

Gabriella felt like she just got hit by a bus. Her mouth went dry, her mind went blank and she felt like her throat was closing. "We've only been dating for two weeks." She managed to choke out.

"I know. The first time was the night of your party and she kept blackmailing me." Lucas answered. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you."

Gabriella let out a laugh, "You think this is better. There is a word people like to use when they don't want something. Its called no."

"I'm really sorry." Lucas tries to touch Gabriella's hand but she pulls away.

"Don't touch me." Gabriella ordered. "And you aren't sorry. I thought you'd be different because I thought I left all the jerks back in New York."

"But I don't want Michelle or the baby. I want you." Lucas said.

"Get off of my property before I call the police." Gabriella threatened. Lucas sighed and got up.

"I'm really sorry." He said before leaving.

"Fuck you. Oh Michelle already did." Gabriella spat before walking back into her house.

"Mija what's going on?" Cristina asked her daughter.

Gabriella started up the stairs, "Lucas is an asshole."

**~With Troy and Michelle~**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Troy asked.

"You're gonna hate me for this." Michelle started.

Troy shook his head, "I doubt it."

"I think I'm pregnant." Michelle said.

"Oh really?" Troy said stunned. "Do your parents know?"

Michelle nodded but sighed, "Troy its not your baby."

A look her hurt and shock spread across Troy's face, "So you cheated on me?"

"Troy I'm really sorry." Michelle said. Troy cut her off,

"So whose the father?"

Michelle put her head down, "Lucas."

"As in Gabriella's boyfriend, Lucas?" Troy asked.

Michelle nodded, "Look I don't know if I'm 100% sure."

Troy turned around, "Its doesn't change the fact that you slept with him."

Michelle wiped away a tear that had fallen, "I'm really sorry."

Troy shook his head, "You shouldn't have cheated on me. We're through."

**~At Gabriella's House~**

Angelo softly knocked on his sister's door, "Can I come in please?"

"NO." Gabriella shouted on the other side of the door.

"Too bad." Angelo said as he walked into his sister's room.

Gabriella pulled her purple comforter off her head, "Angelo what do you want?"

Angelo sat down next to his sister, "I'm sorry about Lucas. When we get to school on Monday I'll kick his ass."

Gabriella laughed quietly, "Its not your fault. I just cant pick good boyfriends."

"Don't blame yourself." Angelo said. Lola walked into the room with a gallon of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and three spoons.

"Hey guys." Lola said, crawling into her sister's bed. "I'm sorry chica. I cant believe he sat down and acted like he wasn't a complete slime ball."

"Me either." Angelo replied.

"I can ring his doorbell and when he answers I'll punch him all up in his man business." Lola told her sister.

Gabriella laughed, "The suburbs is no different than the city."

Angelo laughed, "That's true. But the city was way more fun."

Gabriella's phone buzzes.

**Troy: I'm outside. Come 2 my car**

"I'll be back." Gabriella said, jumping out of her bed and walking out of her house. She saw Troy's Porsche in her driveway and got in. "Hey."

"Hi." Troy replied.

After a few seconds of silence, Gabriella speaks up, "She told you?"

Troy nods, "Yup. He told you?"

"Like an hour ago." Gabriella answered. "I feel so stupid. It went on right under our noses."

Troy chuckled, "I know. I haven't been single in over a year."

Gabriella smiled, "Oh I got to teach you."

"Lets not date anyone for a while. Lets just focus on ourselves." Troy states.

Gabriella grabs his hand and shakes it, "Deal."

**~The End~**

**Ooh I bet you didn't see that one coming! You cant me a predictable writer. Compliments? Critiques? Suggestions? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I should just become a lesbian." Was all Troy heard his best friend say. They were sitting in his basement surrounded by a pile of junk food on a Thursday evening.

Troy laughed, "That's funny."

Gabriella sat up, "I'm actually considering it. I've had many failed relationships with guys."

"I doubt you're going to be a lesbian." Troy told her. "You could pull it off, though."

Gabriella sighed, "Thanks. Have you talked to Michelle?"

Troy shook his head, "I don't have anything to say to her."

"I kind of feel bad for her. And I never feel sorry for people." Gabriella said, "She's in this alone. Lucas told me he could care less."

Troy shrugged, "I guess." Troy reached on the table and handed her an envelope.

Gabriella took the envelope, "What's this?"

"My parents anniversary party is this Saturday and you are invited." Troy replied. "Be my date?"

Gabriella raised her eyebrow, "Date? Mr. Bolton this is so sudden. We've only known each other for three weeks." She said in her best southern belle accent.

Troy laughed, "Yeah but we promised not to date anyone so you're like my only choice."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You make it seem like I'm a last resort. But I'd love to be your date."

Troy nodded, "Good."

Marcus walked downstairs, "Look at you pathetic people."

Troy threw a piece of paper at his brother, "Shut up."

"I'm serious, "Marcus continued, "You two are making me depressed and my social life is great."

Gabriella smiled, "Oh really? What are you doing?"

Marcus shrugged, "I don't know. But its way more fun than yours."

"So you have a girlfriend?" Gabriella asked.

Troy laughed, "No."

"I don't have girlfriends." Marcus said.

Gabriella nodded, "So you have a fear of commitment?"

Marcus looked at her, "No. I don't like relationships because they are too serious. You're setting yourself up for heartbreak in the long run. That's why I don't date. Its way more fun to be casual. There's no meeting parents, or having to buy birthday presents."

"You actually sound right, Marcus." Gabriella said.

Marcus smirked, "I have my moments or wisdom. They're rare but I have them."

Gabriella nodded, "I see." She looked at the time on the TV, "I should go. My mom is making Angelo cook tonight and I want to videotape this experience."

Troy laughed, "I'll tell my mom we might be needing more plates for dinner."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you." She stood, gave Troy a hug and started walking upstairs, "I'll call you later."

**~At Gabriella's House~**

Angelo was walking around the kitchen in a lost daze, "Mom where do we keep the soy sauce?"

Cristina laughed, "Where we keep all the other spices and sauces Angelo. If you moved stuff around, you would find it."

"Oh…ok I think found it." Angelo told her.

Greg gasped, "Wow miracles can happen when you use your brain, Angelo."

Angelo rolled his eyes, "Dad don't mock the person cooking your food."

Lola raised her eyebrow, "What are you making?"

Angelo smiled, "Teriyaki chicken. My favorite."

"Why couldn't you make something simpler?" Lola asked, "Like a Lunchable."

**~One Hour Later~**

Everyone was sitting at the table, looking nervously at their plates. Angelo cleared his throat, "Ok so dig in."

Gabriella winced, "Yeah I'm on a diet now. Only lean baked and broiled food for me."

Angelo frowned, "Please?" He asked, using his big brown eyes.

Greg sighed and took a bite and He soon started gagging, "Angelo your talents are baseball and track. Cooking is not something I recommend for you. And I say that with a lot of care and love because I am your father."

Cristina shook her head, "I might have to agree sweetheart."

Gabriella stood up, "Before I die tonight, I'm going to go Troy's house for dinner."

"You just came from there." Greg stated.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah I'll see you guys later." She practically runs from the table and out the door.

Lola turned to her parents, "She didn't even see if we wanted to go. That was very rude of her."

Angelo scratched his head, "I thought she said she was on a diet."

Lola rolled her eyes, "You're stupid."

**~At Troy's House~**

"Mom what are you making for dinner?" Troy asked sitting down by the bar next to his kitchen.

Lucille checked the timer on the stove, "I am making lasagna for dinner. Why?"

"Gabriella said she might come over for dinner." Troy told his mom.

Jack chuckled, "She was over here like an hour ago."

Troy nodded, "And now she is coming back for dinner." The doorbell rang and Troy went to go get it. "Hey Brie."

Gabriella smiled, "Hi Troy. Hi Marcus."

Marcus nodded, "Sup G?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Nothing. Hi Jack. Hi Lucille."

Lucille waved, "Hi sweetie."

Gabriella sat down, "Thanks for letting me come over for dinner. My parents let my brother cook."

Troy laughed, "What did he make?"

"Teriyaki chicken." Gabriella replied. She sat down.

Lucille put the lasagna on the table, "Ok everyone. Sit down, the food is ready."

Marcus sat down next to Gabriella, "So Montez, why didn't you invite Lola?"

Gabriella laughed, "She doesn't like you like that, Marcus. She says you're cool as a friend."

Marcus shrugged, "I don't like her like that. She's fun to look at."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'll have to pass that message on."

"No worries. I tell her she's hot all the time." Marcus replied.

Gabriella laughed, "You are funny."

**~The Next Morning~**

Gabriella was at school in the bathroom fishing through her purse when she saw Michelle walk in, "Hi." Michelle said.

"Hi." Gabriella said, not looking up.

"Can we talk? Please?" Michelle asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "No."

Michelle sighed, "Look I'm sorry."

Gabriella snorted, "No you aren't. You knew what you were doing."

"Damn can you let me apologize?" Michelle asked, in an irritated voice.

Gabriella faced Michelle, "Ok."

"I'm really am sorry about Lucas and I." Michelle said. "It was just to make you mad. A kid wasn't apart of the plan."

"Apology accepted." Gabriella replied. "Has Lucas talked to you?"

Michelle shook her head, "No. But I'm trying not to care so much because I have my family."

Gabriella smiled, "Well that's good." She started walking out of the bathroom.

"Gabriella," Michelle started. Gabriella turned around and raised her eyebrow, "Thank you for being nice to me. I would be horrible to you if you were in my shoes."

"I know." Gabriella replied. "I may seem like a bitch but overall I'm a pretty good person. I'll see you in class." She walked out of the bathroom.

**~The End~**


	9. Chapter 9

"So are we going out tonight?" Gabriella asked Troy. "Lola was like we should do a Montez/Bolton sibling bowling competition."

Troy laughed, "That's not fair. You have two siblings. I have one."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah well Angelo just wants to go for food so it will be like a boys vs. girls thing."

"I'll talk to Marcus." Troy said.

"Yay." Gabriella smiled. "I'll see you later on tonight."

**~Later That Night~**

"What's up Montez clan?" Marcus greeted as he walked into the bowling alley. "You guys ready to get whooped?"

Lola scoffed, "Oh please."

"Do you see these muscles?" Troy asked as he flexed his arms. "Beating you two will be a breeze."

"I really hope all that time playing Wii Bowling will pay off." Gabriella said, picking up a purple ball.

"Don't hit anyone." Troy joked as Gabriella rolled the ball. It went directly down the middle and Gabriella got a strike.

"Dont underestimate this city girl, Bolton. We don't spend all our time at parties." Gabriella teased.

"Well being from Texas and all, Marcus and I are gentlemen." Troy started, "We might let you win."

"I didn't know you were from Texas." Gabriella told him.

Troy shrugged, "You never asked. And I lived out there until I was 4. I go back every summer."

Angelo groaned, "While you guys are doing this, I'll get something to eat. I'm starving." He gets up from his seat and walks to the snackbar.

"Why isn't he bowling?" Marcus asked.

"He hurt his arm yesterday at baseball practice." Lola replied. She rolled down the ball and only knocked 4 pins down. "Dammit."

"Are you guys coming to my parent's superbowl party?" Troy questioned.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied. "I won't be paying attention because the Saints didn't make it. If Reggie Bush's ass is not on my television, I'm not watching."

Troy laughed, "Yeah. The but we are going for the Steelers."

Lola smiled, "Good we are too."

"Even though everyone in my family is a die hard, Cowboys fan." Troy added.

Troy heard someone laugh and his heart hurt. It was Her laugh. Michelle's laugh.

He turned around and saw Michelle sitting with her siblings. They just came out of the arcade. His chest started aching.

"Are you alright?" Marcus asked, hitting his brother on the chest.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Troy lied. "Let's continue to bowl." He tried his best not to turn back around. He didn't want to seem desperate.

**~That Night~**

"Hey Bolton." Gabriella greeted, walking into Troy's bedroom and being met by All The Right Moves by One Republic.

Troy lifted the pillow up that was on his face, "Hey Montez."

Gabriella sat on Troy's legs, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Troy said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm from the Upper East Side, I can tell when people are lying. I saw Michelle tonight and I know you saw her too."

"Yeah." Troy replied. "So what?"

Gabriella sighed. Troy was just as stubborn as she was. "You can tell me if you miss her."

Troy shrugged, "Alright. I miss her. I still love her. You win."

Gabriella grabbed his hand. She and Troy weren't so afraid to touch each other in fear of ending up sleeping with each other anymore. "I don't blame you. My old boyfriend before I moved out here, Jacob, dumped me for my so-called best friend. We were together for almost a year and I told him I loved him...which was stupid. The trick to moving on is to find someone new. That someone happened to be Lucas. Turns out, he's an asshole."

Troy had a blank look on his face, "What is the point of this story Brie?"

Gabriella huffed, "I was getting to that. Anyway, I don't miss Jacob. The betrayal is still there and I might still love him but its not taking my happiness away. I'm finally over it. You and Michelle were together for almost two years. You love her and I still think she loves you."

Troy scoffed, "Whatever. If she loved me, she wouldn't have cheated on me."

"Let me finish. At that time, she hated me more than she loved you. She didn't want to hurt you. She wanted to hurt me. She didn't want to get pregnant. But you dont get the things you want in life. If that wasthe case, I would be married to Reggie Bush and we would live in Hawaii and Kim Kardashian would be dead."

Troy knew everything Gabriella was saying was true. "What should I do?"

"Try to move on with your life." Gabriella urged. "You don't have to move on to another girl, but find someone or something to take your mind off of her. The pain will go away eventually."

Troy nodded, "You're pretty wise, Montez."

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah I know. Now take a shower, get some sleep, and shake this depression off." She kissed him on the cheek. "You and I are going to have fun tomorrow."

Troy smiled, "Oh really?" He seriously loved his best friend...just not in love with her.

"Yes really. I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella made her way out of his bedroom.

**~The Next Morning~**

"So what are you and Troy doing today?" Lola asked her sister, who was getting ready.

Gabriella shrugged, "Probably to the mall. Hang out. But I kind of also want to kick his ass in Dance Central. And we might just bug people."

Lola laughed, "You guys are a mess."

Gabriella scoffed, "Says the girl who has Marcus wrapped around her tiny finger. And you two aren't even dating. Now thats a mess."

"Touche."

Gabriella looked at her watch, "I have to go. Tell mom and dad I'm hanging out with Troy for the day." She started walking down the stairs.

"Have fun." Lola called out.

Gabriella skipped down the steps to her porch and into Troy's car, "Hey. How you feeling?"

Troy sighed, "Better than last night. What about you?"

"I am ready for a super fun day with my best friend." Gabriella answered.

"You sound like a Hallmark card, Montez." Troy teased. He sped out of her driveway.

Gabriella hit him playfully, "Oh please. You know you love my mushiness. I could put Hallmark out of business if I wanted to."

"So where are we going today?" Troy asked.

"Well I want to go to the mall." Gabriella told him. "I'm in the mood for frozen yogurt."

Troy nodded, "Ok."

**~At The Mall~**

"I love this new self serve yogurt slash ice cream place." Gabriella exclaimed as she reached the topping bar. "I could work at a place like this."

"You're so lazy." Troy announced.

"You're ugly." Gabriella joked.

"Whatever." Troy said. He wiped his yogurt stained hand on Gabriell's face.

Gabriell gasped, "I cant believe you did that. You are an asshole."

Troy shrugged, "Thats what you get for calling me ugly."

Gabriella smashed her cone into Troy's face. "Payback is a really big bitch Bolton."

"You want to go, Montez." Troy challenged.

"Bring it on."

Soon the two teens had the entire yogurt shop turned upside down. Chocolate chips, pieces of fruit, and oreo crumbs were flying around. Coming to the shop was a mistake.

"Gabriella you are going down." Troy declared. He went behind the counter and grabbed the ice cream scoop and started hurling ice cream at Gabriella.

"Troy I am going to kill you." Gabriella tried to run behind the counter but slipped in a puddle of melted ice cream. "Oh no. My ass."

Troy laughed, "Ha. I'll help you up." He reaches for her hand but Gabriella pulls him down too.

"Now we're equal." Gabriella said, laughing. Soon Troy also couldn't helo but laugh. Everyone in the small shop was looking at them like the were crazy.

"What the hell is going on here?" They heard a man ask. They looked up and saw the manager staring at them with anger in his eyes.

Gabriella shrugged, "He started throwing ice cream at me. I was minding my own business when he attacked me."

"Get out of here and never come back. You two are banned!" The manager told them.

Troy and Gabriella slowly got up and walked out. As soon as they were out of the shop, they burst into laughter.

"That was so much fun." Troy told her honestly. He hadn't had that much fun in a while.

Gabriella nodded, "How are we going to get home?"

Troy shrugged, "I'll call a cab. Those things are pretty dirty."

"So much for a fun day at the mall." Gabriella said, sarcastically. "I'm sorry."

Troy smiled, "That was great, Brie. Give me a hug." He tried to give her a hug but Gabriella backed up.

"Gross. You're all sticky."

"So are you. Come share the love, Gabriella." He wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly all thoughts of Michelle left his mind. All he could think about was how much fun Gabriella was.

"You're such a dork." Gabriella couldnt help but think about how right and calm things felt between them. It was almost scary. "But I'm glad you had fun."


	10. Chapter 10

Troy, Gabriella, Lola, Angelo, Marcus were sitting around a long table at Reb Lobster waiting for their check to arrive so they could leave.

Angelo, being bored, decided to cause a scene. "Hey Gabriella has a boyfriend."

Everyone looked at Angelo, "Oh really?" Greg said.

"Gabriella doesn't have anything." Gabriella told them, referring to herself in 3rd person.

"What about Sean?" Angelo asked. "You two seemed pretty cozy yesterday."

Gabriella sent him a glare. Angelo sent her one back.

"This is their twin telepathy thing." Lola said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I don't have a boyfriend. Sean is just my buddy."

Angelo snorted. "A fuck buddy." He whispered.

"Did you say something?" Greg asked.

"No."

"Good." Gabriella interjected. "Because it's none of your business."

Angelo gave her another look, "Too bad I don't care if it's my business on not."

"Stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours." Gabriella ordered.

**~Later That Night~**

"What was all that stuff about having a boyfriend?" Troy asked. He was laying on his diving board connected to his swimming pool.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I don't have boyfriends, I have fuck buddies."

Troy laughed, "Oh really."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. I don't really let my guard down when I'm in relationships. Same with friends."

"What do you mean?"

"When you're from New York, you need to know who to trust. I'm not the best at judging character sometimes."

"Have you seen the new girl Dylan?" Troy asked. "She's cute."

Gabriella snorted, "I guess. If you like fake tans and cheap extensions. Are you going to ask her out?"

Troy shook his head, "No. I'm done with dating for a while."

"Don't give up on love, Bolton." Gabriella said. "Your one true love is out there." Or pretty close!

"I'm not in the mood for love, Brie." Troy argued.

Gabriella frowned, "Ok." She said glumly.

"But tell me about this Sean guy."

"There isn't much to say." Gabriella started, "He said I was pretty and I said he had a nice smile and we had sex. Angelo just likes to make stuff bigger than it really is."

Troy nodded understandingly. "Oh."

"But he asked me out." Gabriella added.

"You guys are dating?" Troy asked.

Gabriella scoffed, "Hell no. I'm done with relationships."

"You big ass hypocrite." Troy joked. "I dont want to be in a relationship, but you want me to be in one. But you don't want to be in one, yourself."

Gabriella let out a laugh, "Yeah I am. But Sean isn't boyfriend type. I'm just having a little fun. Back in New York, I only had one relationship. But many relations."

"Well aren't you a wild child?"

"I guess I am. Now back to you and Dylan." Gabriella said, changing the subject.

Troy rolled his eyes, "There is nothing between us."

Gabriella smiled, "She's tried out for the lacrosse team, which Lola is captain of. I can see if she can talk to her."

"I don't need you to do that."

Gabriella shrugged, "I just might."

"Ok because I can be a total matchmaker for you and loverboy." Troy threatened.

Gabriella looked up, "Please don't."

"I guess it's settled: we don't meddle in each other's non-existent love lives."

**~The Next Morning~**

Gabriella walked into homeroom and sat down next to Dylan, "Hi I'm Gabriella Montez."

Dylan looked up from her notebook, "Hi. I'm Dylan Summers."

"You're kind of pretty." Gabriella complimented.

"Thanks."

"You and my best friend, Troy Bolton should go out. He's pretty hot." Gabriella told her, upfront.

"No thanks."

Gabriella smiled, "Great. I'll tell him it's a date."

Dylan shook her head, "I don't want to." She grabbed Gabriella's arm and Gabriella sneezed.

"I must be allergic to your bronzer." Gabriella told her. "This isnt Jersey Shore. You can lay off that stuff."

"Well then." Dylan said, a bit offened.

"So you two will be going out on Saturday at 7." Gabriella wrote all of this down in her agenda. "He said you're cute. There he is." She pointed to Troy who was finishing his English homework.

Dylan smiled, "Well one date won't hurt."

**~During Passing Period~**

Gabriella ran up to Troy and jumped on his back, "I got you a date."

"Excuse me?"

"Dylan said she will go out with you. You'll like her. Once you get past the bad extensions, and uneven tan, she is pretty. Just dont wear white on your date becuase when she hugs you, her bronzer will leave stains."

Troy dropped Gabriella, "Brie I said no date."

Gabriella gave him a pout, "Bolton it's just one date. And if she does anything, you won't have to worry about her and press on nails, becuase I can ruin her."

Troy laughed, "Just one date?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. She thinks you're cute, too."

"Ok. One date." Troy agreed. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"Find Sean. You two have some coupling to do." Troy replied, smugly.

Gabriella's eyes widened, "No." She chased after him as he starting running through the halls.

**~After Basketball Practice~**

"Hey Sean." Troy greeted as he passed the ball to Sean.

"What's up, Bolton?" Sean greeted back.

"Gabriella told me you two are dating." Troy lied.

Sean shrugged, "I don't think we are. When I asked her to go out with me, she shot me down. She said she was like a lizard and needed something warm beneath her and that she had an itch that needed to be scratched. But I'll keep asking until she says yes. I'm persistent like that."

Troy felt his phone buzz in the pocket of his shorts. He looked at the screen. Gabriella had sent him a text message.

**Gabriella: I will shoot u if u are talking to sean. My dad has a gun!**

Troy smiled and sent a quick reply.

**Troy: too late. We already talked**

**~After School~**

"So why were you talking to Sean earlier?" Jason asked, as he and Troy were walking to the parking lot.

"I was telling him to go out with Gabriella." Troy replied.

Jason snorted, "Sean can't go out with Gabriella."

Troy shrugged,"Well Gabriella claims its just sex."

"No, not that" Jason said. "Sean has a girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Troy asked.

"Her name is Lauren and she goes to West High." Jason told him. "Sean's older brother is Kelsi's brother-in-law."

Troy gasped, "Oh shit."

"Are you going to tell Gabriella?" Jason questioned.

Troy groaned, "I honestly have no idea.'

**~To Be Continued~**


	11. Chapter 11

"Sean keeps asking me out." Gabriella told Troy. They were at Target at six in the morning being bored. School started in an hour.

"Are you going to say yes?" Troy asked. He had yet to tell Gabriella about Sean having a girlfriend. And it had been a week. It was slowly killing him on the inside.

Gabriella scrunched up her nose, "Ew no. He just doesn't get it. He's like one of those people I'm going to have Angelo and my cousins beat up for he gets it."

"I don't think you guys should go out anymore." Troy said.

"Why not?" Gabriella questioned. This was very suspicious of Troy. A week ago he was making her date him, but she let it go.

Troy shrugged, "I don't know. I just changed my mind." He lied.

"Ok." Gabriella replied, still suspicious.

"Good."

**~At School~**

"Gabriella we have to go out." Sean said.

Gabriella smirked, "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because I like you." Sean said. "And we already had sex, so let's just make things official."

Gabriella shook her head, "No thank you. I'm good."

Sean gave her his best pout, "Gabriella, please?"

On the other side of the room, Jason and Troy were fuming, "Look at him. All smug and shit. What an asshole."

Jason nodded, "I totally agree. I should tell that Lauren chick." He joked. "I have her number in my phone."

Troy's blue eyes brightened, "Do it."

Jason shook his head, "No thank you. I was joking. Couldn't you tell?"

"Gabriella is my best friend. I don't want her to get hurt." Troy begged.

Jason sighed, "Fine." He took a picture of Sean and Gabriella who looked like they were about to kiss and sent it to Lauren. "Are you happy?"

Troy smiled, "Estatic."

**~At Lunch~**

"The food here is usually edible, but Fridays are not to good." Kelsi said, pushing her plate back.

Gabriella nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I want a steak. A really big one. Well done with a potato with grilled onions, sour cream, cheese, and bacon bits."

Chad smiled, "Personality of a female, appetite of a male. Gabs, I love you."

"Everyone does." Gabriella joked.

Jason nudged Troy. In came Lauren, who was walking towards Sean. People couldn't make out what they were saying but it wasn't good. All of a sudden, she motioned for Gabriella to come over.

"Who is she?" Gabriella asked. "And why does she want to talk to me?"

Zeke shrugged, "Go find out."

Gabriella walked over to a furious looking Lauren and a guilty looking Sean. "Can I help you with something?"

"Are you Gabriella Montez?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered. "Why?"

Lauren slapped her, "You're the homewrecker who slept with my boyfriend."

Gabriella was still in shock due to Lauren slapping her. When Gabriella finally snapped back into reality, grabbed Lauren's head and pushed her to the ground. Lauren fell on her face, hard. "What are you talking about?"

"Gabriella calm down." Sean ordered.

"You've been asking me out for two weeks." Gabriella said. "I may be a fan of casual sex, but I have standards...and morals...and common sense."

"Look I'm really sorry." Sean apologized. Gabriella put her hand in his face to shut him up.

"Why should I care?" Gabriella questioned. "I was just using you for sex." She turned to Lauren. "You might want to get some ice for your nose."

Lauren stood up, "You stupid, homewrecking, whore. I don't know how you do things in New York, but we don't sleep with other people's boyfriends out here."

Gabriella laughed, "Oh please. I knew nothing about you up until four minutes ago when you slapped me. I have enough class as a women not to go after someone's boyfriend."

Lauren scoffed, "Whatever. You Upper East Side snobs may act like golden children, but everyone knows just how ruthless you are."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "One, you obviously watch way too much Gossip Girl and two, you're wasting my time with this complete bullshit," She started, "Your boyfriend was the one playing you. So you should talk to him." She turned to Sean, "And you can go to hell." She walks out of the cafeteria, but not before kicking Sean in the groin.

**~Later That Night~**

Gabriella was sitting in her bedroom, eating a bowl of cheddar cheese popcorn, trying not to cry. She honestly felt guilty about what happened. There was only one thing that could make her feel better. Troy Bolton. She dialed his number.

"Talk to me." She heard Troy say, answering the phone.

"It's me." Gabriella said.

"Brie. Are you crying?" Troy asked.

"No." Gabriella lied. She sighed, "Can I come over please?"

Troy nodded, "Of course you can. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Seven minutes later Gabriella was walking into Troy's bedroom. He could honestly say he had never seen her so normal looking. She was usually in DKNY, Prada, and Jimmy Choos. Right now, she was wearing a pair of purple pajama pants, a white t-shirt, and Troy's hoodie that she failed to give back.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked, with concern in his voice. "No offense but you look kind of sloppy."

Gabriella sat down, "That Lauren girl was right about me. I am a stupid homewrecker."

Troy scoffed, "You're too nice for that. And that Lauren chick was just upset. You are a pretty great person."

Gabriella smiled, "Why are you such an amazing best friend?" She asked.

Troy shrugged, "It's in my DNA. I cant help it."

"But you knew, didn't you?"

"What?"

"You knew." Gabriell repeated. "About Sean having a girlfriend."

Troy sighed, "Yeah. I knew. Jason told me."

"Is that why you didn't want us to go out?"

Troy nodded. "I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you when I found out. I thought that since you two weren't really dating, that it would be irrelevant."

"That's true."

Gabriella and Troy sat in silence for a few minutes. It was comfortable and natural, just like everything else between the two. "Dylan and I aren't going to work. We went out yesterday and we won't be going back out." Troy spoke.

"Why not?"

Troy shrugged, "We just don't work. We had to force it."

Gabriella frowned, "Aw. I'm sorry."

"But she won't leave me alone." Troy said, "She's becoming a stalker."

Gabriella laughed, "Like Fatal Attraction stalking?"

Troy shook his head, "Oh God no. She just keeps calling and texting and being annoying. She isn't trying to stab me or boil my pets."

"What are you going to do about her?"

"I don't know. I just might come up with a really good lie."

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that lying is bad?" Gabriella teased.

Troy nodded, "Yeah. I'm not a huge liar, though. I have manners. But enough about me. I'm here for you."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you. You're too sweet."

"Yeah I know." Troy agreed.

"Dont get conceited, now. You are supposed to say thank you." Gabriella explained.

"Thank you." Troy corrected.

"Your welcome."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Maybe we should stick to our promise to stay single. Even though technically, we were both still single."

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed. "Relationships are trouble. No more dating...just for a while."  
**  
~To Be Continued~**


	12. Chapter 12

"You want to come over, today?" Troy asked Gabriella over the phone.

"Why?" Gabriella wondered.

"My aunt and uncle and three cousins are coming over and I need someone to keep me sane." Troy answered. "They are really embarrassing."

Gabriella laughed, "Oh?"

Troy threw a pile of dirty clothes in the laundry room. "Very embarrassing. Except my little cousin, Andrea. She's my best friend. I would ask Chad but he is Santa Fe with his family for the weekend."

"What time do you want me to be there?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged, "How about in one hour?"

"I'll see you there." Gabriella said.

"You are amazing." Troy complimented.

Gabriella smiled, "I know. See you in a hour." She hangs up.

**~One Hour Later~**

Gabriella rang the doorbell to Troy's house. Troy answered it and his face lit up when he saw Gabriella. "Hi." He greeted. "Come in."

"Hi." Gabriella greeted back. She gave Troy a hug as she stepped inside. "Is your family here yet?"

Troy pointed to the kitchen, "Yup. Come on." They walk into the kitchen and see six people standing around.

Marcus looked up, "Hey Montez."

Gabriella waved, "Hi Marcus."

"Guys this is Gabriella. Gabriella that is my uncle Anthony, my aunt Claudia, and these are my cousins Bridgette, Nate, and Andrea."

"Nice to meet you." Gabriella said politely.

Nate rushed up to Gabriella, "Hi. I'm Nate and you are ridiculously hot."

"Nathaniel!" Claudia warned. She looked up at Gabriella, "I'm sorry."

Gabriella chuckled, "Oh it's fine. I'm Gabriella." She grabbed his hand to shake it.

"I feel dizzy." Nate said. It was obvious he had been affected by Gabriella's charm.

Andrea walked over to Gabriella and gave her a hug, "Hi I'm Andy."

Gabriella smiled, "Hi Andy. How old are you?"

She held up three fingers, "I three years old."

"You are the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life." Gabriella gushed.

"Are you Troy's girlfriend?" Andy asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "No I'm just his friend."

"You're pretty." Andy complimented. "Troy doesn't have pretty girls come over."

Troy picked Andy up, "Andrea that's enough talking."

"You look really familiar." Bridgette pointed out. "Have you ever modeled before?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Once for my mom."

"Whose your mom?"

"Cristina Montez." Gabriella answered.

Bridgette gasped, "I love her. She is my fashion idol. She's the reason I'm in design school."

"I'll tell her you said that." Gabriella told her honestly. "How old are you?"

"22." Bridgette replied.

"Maybe in the summer you can intern for her." Gabriella suggested. "She loves people with drive and passion. She would love you."

Bridgette gasped, "I would love that." She slapped Troy's chest. "When did you start getting such cool friends?"

Troy shrugged, "A few months ago, I guess."

"Do you like Rapunzel?" Andy asked, pushing past her older siblings.

Gabriella nodded, "I love Rapunzel. I made Troy take me to go see Tangled."

Nate laughed, "You went to go see Tangled? Wow."

Troy nodded, "Yeah. We had a bet and I lost."

"I love Tangled." Gabriella said.

"Me too!" Nate agreed. "It was so heartfelt and deep."

Troy rolled his eyes, "You're such a dork."

Gabriella turned to Troy,"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"I think they said they were going to the grocery store." Troy answered. "They left like right before you got here."

**~A Few Hours Later~**

"What are we watching?" Nate asked.

Troy shrugged, "I don't even know. I think it's Date Movie."

Claudia came over to Gabriella, "Did Andrea fall asleep?"

Gabriella looked down, "Yes she did." Andrea was laying on her lap, sleep.

Claudia picked her up, "I'm sorry. When she likes someone, she clings onto them."

Gabriella smiled, "I don't mind. She's a sweetheart."

When Claudia walked off, Nate slid in next to Gabriella, "Hey there."

"Nate how old are you?" Gabriella questioned. "You seem too young for me."

"13."

Gabriella burst into a fit of laughter, "Sorry. I'm looking for someone older. 16 or older."

Nate winked, "You would be such an amazing cougar, though."

"Thank you but no thank you." Gabriella declined. "You are just like Marcus."

Troy shook his head, "That's not good. That is horrible."

Anthony poked his head in the living room, "Nathaniel give them some space. Come in here."

Nate frowns, "Bye bye." Gabriella waves as he walks off.

"Let's go outside." Troy said, pulling Gabriella off of the couch. "To my car."

"Why your car?"

"I don't have to let them in." Troy answered, walking to his car. He unlocked the door so they could get in.

"I'm guessing this is your new hideout?" Gabriella teased.

Troy nodded, "For now it is. So what do you think of my family?"

"They seem nice." Gabriella said, smiling. "And funny."

"I love my family." Trot started, "But they can be a bit much at times."

"That's everyone's family." Gabriella corrected. "If you ever meet my extended family, you will know why I am so crazy."

Troy smiled, "Your family would be really fun."

"You will also see why my parents have so much liquor at our house." Gabriella explained. "That's the only thing that keeps them sane."

"My family really likes you." Troy told her. "Especially Andy."

Gabriella shrugged, "Well we bonded over Rapunzel and Finding Nemo. We are going to be friends for life."

"She's my best friend." Troy argued.

"I thought I was your best friend." Gabriella whined, giving him a pout.

"She's my best friend who also happens to be a family member." Troy corrected.

Gabriella nodded, understandingly. "She is so adorable and lovable." She yawned, "I am so tired."

Troy looked at his watch, "It's only 8:30."

"I didn't go to bed until 4 in the morning because I was on the phone with you, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I remember, now."

"Nate is just like Marcus, too." Gabriella added.

"Oh yeah." Troy agreed. "He idolizes Marcus for some reason. Marcus is not a role model."

"If you aspire to be like Hugh Hefner I guess he could be a role model." Gabriella joked.

After a few minutes of silence, Troy spoke up, "Let's go to the movies tomorrow."

"What do you want to go see?"

"I want to see Take Me Home Tonight." Troy decided.

"I kind of wanted to see that too."

"And then we can go to BJ's." Troy added. "I've been in a pizza mood for a few days."

"I love their chicken pizza. That does sound really good, actually."

Troy yawned, "Your tiredness is rubbing off on me."

Gabriella checked the time on her phone, "I think I should get going. I'm exhausted."

Troy frowned, "No don't leave me with these people."

Gabriella giggled, "I'll see you tomorrow." She hugs him goodbye before getting out of his car and walking to her own.

Once Gabriella was out of his driveway, Troy walked back into his house.

"Where did you go?" Lucille asked. She pushed a button to start the dishwasher. Once it started, she left and went upstairs.

"I was outside with Gabriella." Troy answered. "She just left."

"I like her." Bridgette said. "She seems really cool."

"I love her." Nate boasted. "She is the love of my life."

Troy laughed, "Where is Andrea?"

"Still sleep." Nate replied.

"So Troy does Gabriella know you have a crush on her?" Bridgette asked, out of nowhere.

Troy turned around, "Excuse me? I do not have a crush on her."

Bridgette snorted, "Oh please. Your face lit up when you saw her. It's hard not to like her. If I was a guy, I would like her."

"I don't like her." Troy argued.

"When are going to see her again?"

"Tomorrow. We are going to the movies."

"On a date?"

Troy groaned, "No, B. It's not a date."

Bridgette shrugged, "I'm a girl. I can pick up on these type of things. You are totally crushing on her."

Troy rolled his eyes, "I would know if I had a crush on her."

"You just didn't notice it, but I did."

Nate frowned, "You can't like her. In five years, she's going to be my girlfriend. I called dibs"

Troy put his head on the kitchen counter and sighed. This is what he meant when he said his family was irritating.

**~To Be Continued~**

Does Troy have a crush on Gabriella? You'll have to find out next time!


	13. Chapter 13

"Great seeing you guys." Nate said, grabbing his stuff.

Lucille smiled as she hugged her nephew, "You guys have to come back." She didn't notice the glare Troy was sending her.

"Bye Troy." Andrea said, hugging Troy. "I miss you."

Troy frowned, "I'm going to miss you even more Andy. Call me."

Andy nodded, "Ok." She waved her hand and walked out with her siblings.

Troy closed the door, "Ugh. I need a nap."

Marcus nodded, "Yeah. Nate following me around was exhausting."

"Nate and Bridgette talking in general is exhausting." Troy corrected. "Especially Bridgette."

"Just because she said you have a crush on Gabriella, doesn't mean you have to be mean." Lucille scolded.

"And you should have a crush on Montez." Marcus added. "She's hot. If you don't want her, I'll take her. And trust me, I will take her."

Troy sighed, "If I wanted someone to pick my brain and tell me things about myself, I would go to a therapist."

"I bet you would." Marcus teased. "Gabriella wants to be a therapist."

"Shut up."

Marcus shook his head, "I don't think I want to. Its fun when you get pissed off."

**~At Gabriella's House~**

"You went to go meet his family yesterday?" Lola repeated.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah."

"That's sounds a little couple-ish don't you think?" Lola questioned.

Gabriella shook her head and laughed, "No. He needed someone to keep him company because his family is...eccentric."

"Still sounds like something a girlfriend would do for her boyfriend." Lola teased.

"We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend." Gabriella argued. "He's my best friend."

Lola smiled, "If you say so."

"I do say so."

"No need to for defensiveness." Lola joked.

"I'm not being defensive."

"Yes you are. Why?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know."

The room was silent until Lola gasped, "Unless..." Gabriella cut her off.

"Unless nothing. Conversation closed." Gabriella snapped.

"Well then, Ms. Defensive."

"I am not being defensive. You're being annoying."

Lola shook her head, "I just think you're being defensive because there's a lot more going on that you're not telling me." She winked and walked out of the family room.

Gabriella sighed. What was Lola talking about? Nothing was going on, right?

**~The Next Afternoon~**

"Hey." Troy greeted. Gabriella sat her bag down on his dresser as she walked into his room.

Gabriella turned around, "Hey." She gave him a hug. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for coming over on Saturday." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled, "No problem. I like your family."

"Good to know. They like you too." Troy told her. "Really like you. It's a tie between Andy and Nate."

Gabriella laughed, "Of course. Nate is such a flirt. Just like you.

"I'm not a flirt." Troy said.

"You're almost a bigger flirt than me and I'm like, a huge flirt."

Troy laughed, "You're a super flirt."

Gabriella shrugged, "Yeah I am. That's why you and I are a match made in heaven."

"Yeah." Troy said, nervously.

"You ok?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded, "Fine. I guess it was a long weekend and I'm tired."

Gabriella stood up, "Well I can leave and you can go to sleep."

"Nope. You can stay. I dont really mind. I can always go to sleep later."

"Ok." Gabriella said. "What do you want to do? I have to go home in an hour to start my homework, though."

"That's cool. Let's play truth."

"What's truth?"

Troy shrugged, "It's like truth or dare, only without the dare."

"Sounds...interesting."

Troy smiled, "Let's play."

"Ok. You can go first."

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed, "I was in 4th grade and I called my teacher mommy and my teacher was a dude."

Troy burst into laughter, "You're such a fucking dork."

"Oh shut up." Gabriella said. "Have you ever broken a law before?"

"Underage drinking." Troy answered. "And I think in some states you can be arrested for having sex at a young age."

Gabriella's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?" Troy nodded. "I didn't know that."

"Have you ever been arrested?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I'd be all over Page Six if I was. Have you ever gotten arrested?"

Troy snorted, "Hell no. What happens to you when you get drunk?"

Gabriella laughed, "I become bisexual when I drink too much."

"Really?"

"Yes." Gabriella replied. "I will make out with anyone and everyone."

"If you told that to Marcus, he would marry you in a heartbeat."

Gabriella smiled, "Well that's...flattering I guess."

The room was silent for a minute. Troy looked over at Gabriella who was on her Blackberry. He took a deep breath and turned to her. "I have one more thing to ask you. And I really want you to be honest."

"Ask away."

"If I asked you to go on a date with me, would you say yes?" Troy asked.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella said.

"I'm serious. Would you go out with me?"

"Are you fucking with me?" Gabriella questioned.

Troy shook his head, "No."

"Yes." Gabriella spoke, quietly.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes I will go out with you."

After a few minutes Troy laughed, "Are we really going on a date?"

Gabriella laughed too, "I guess we are."

**~To Be Continued~**

**Hello. I'm not having the best day so writing this made me feel a bit better. Hope you enjoy! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Daddy, I need your credit card!" Gabriella yelled as she walked into her parent's bedroom.

"Why do you need my credit card, sweetie?" Greg asked, setting the newspaper he was reading down.

"Because I have nothing to wear for my date tonight." Gabriella answered. Her date with Troy was in one hour and she was losing her mind with each passing second.

Cristina laughed, "Mija you have enough clothes to clothe an entire country."

"Yeah, but nothing good." Gabriella replied.

Greg sighed, "Gabi, you must have something in that closet of yours. You're just going on a date, not meeting the president."

Gabriella frowned, "Fine, but if I look ugly on my first date with Troy, I will cry."

"I'll help you find something." Cristina said, leading her daughter back to her room. "Were are you guys going?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I dont know."

Cristina stepped into her daughter's massive walk-in closet. "Ok then you will be wearing something simple because he would have told you if it was an extremely formal date. A pair of True Religion jeans would be perfect."

Gabriella nodded, "Ok."

"Ooh are we stealing from Gabriella's closet?" Lola asked.

"No. I just need some help." Gabriella explained. "I'm in stress mode right now."

"Ooh Gabi is actually nervous about a guy?" Lola said, shocked. "This is ridiculous."

"Shut up." Gabriella spat.

"What time is your date?"

"Seven."

"I wonder where you guys are going."

"I'll just text him." Gabriella concluded. She composed a quick BBM and within seconds Troy had responded. "We're going to Yoshi's."

"Ooh Japanese food." Cristina smiled. "Dress casual."

"Hand me my computer." Gabriella said. Lola handed her sister the white MacBook Air. "I need to video chat with the Olivia." She signs on to Aim.

"Gabi!" Gabriella's best friend from New York-slash-fashion consultant, Olivia greeted.

"Liv!" Gabriella greeted back. "I'm in stress mode at the moment."

"Are you going on a date?" Olivia guessed.

Gabriella nodded, "Yup."

"What should we do with her hair?" Lola asked.

"I was thinking clip on ponytail."

"The one that goes to her butt?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Lola answered. "She just can't shake her head too much or it will fall off."

Olivia laughed, "Who are you going on a date with?"

"You know the guy I've been telling you about? Troy Bolton?"

Olivia smiled, "The one with the pretty eyes?" Gabriella nodded. "Ooh you go Gabi." She looked at her watch. "I have a tennis match. I have to go."

Gabriella waved, "Bye. I'll text you later." She clicks off and puts her laptop back on her desk.

**~At Troy's House~**

"Aw my son is going on a date with a girl I actually like." Lucille exclaimed. "I'm so happy."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Calm down mom. It's just a date."

Marcus snorted, "Youre telling her to calm down when you are the one pacing around, sweating profusely like a maniac."

Lucille gasped, "You just used a really big word correctly."

Marcus smiled, "Yeah it's on my Word-of-The-Day calendar Lola gave me."

Troy looked at his watch, "It's 6:30. I have to go." He grabs his keys and runs out of the door.

Marcus turns to his parents, "How long do you think it will take before he realizes he doesn't have pants on?"

"5 seconds." Lucille answered. She counted to five and Troy runs back into the house.

"I'm in my boxers."

Jack nodded, "We noticed."

**~30 Minutes Later~**

"Here we are." Troy said, taking his seat.

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah." She sits down across from him.

"So how was your day." Troy asked.

"Amazing." Gabriella lied. Telling the truth would make her look like a loser.

Troy nodded, "Same here. I just relaxed."

A blonde walks up to them, "Hi I'm Crystal and I'll be your server for the evening. Can I start you guys off with any appetizers and drinks?"

"Are you ready to order?" Gabriella asked.

"You can pick." Troy said. "Whatever you want."

"Ok can we have a plate of California Rolls, shrimp tempura, and teriyaki chicken." Gabriella said.

Crystal nodded, "Ok. And for drinks?"

"I will have a cherry limeade." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled, "Ooh me too."

"Ok. I'll be back." Crystal walked off.

Gabriella sighed. They were having that first date awkward silence thing. "Have you ever been here before?"

Troy nodded, "A few times."

"I love this place. What do you usually order here?"

"The teriyaki chicken."

"You've never had their sushi?" Troy shook his head and Gabriella gasped. "Oh my God. You are lucky I ordered that. You don't know what you're missing."

Troy laughed, "Oh?"

"Yes."

A few minutes later, their waitress comes back to their table with their food. "There you go."

Troy smiled, "Thanks."

Gabriella grabbed the plate of California rolls and the soy sauce. "Their sushi will change your life." She pours the soy sauce over the Wasabi and mixes it. Then she dips a California Roll into it and hands it to Troy. "Try it."

Troy sighed, "Ok." He puts the piece of sushi into his mouth.

"What do you think?"

Troy nodded, "It's actually really good."

"I told you so."

Once Gabriella and Troy were finished with their food, they made it back to the parking lot.

"Did you like the food?" Troy asked.

"It was..." Gabriella stopped. It felt like her stomach was convulsing.

"Are you alright?"

Gabriella shool her head, "I feel like I'm about to throw up."

Troy's eyes grew wide, "I think you have food poisoning."

Gabriella ran to the nearest rush and threw up. "Ugh. I think I do too." She takes the napkin Troy was holding out.

"Well I should probably get you home." Troy said, sadly.

"Thanks." He grabbed her hand and walked her to his car.

"God, I knew that shrimp tasted off."

"I'm sorry." Troy said.

Gabriella turned to Troy and let out a scream. "Holy Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Your face."

"My face?"

Gabriella nodded, "It's all red and swollen."

Troy flipped down his visor to look at himself, "Oh no."

"I think you're having an allergic reaction to something. What are you allergic to?" Gabriella asked.

"Seaweed." Troy answered.

Gabriella gasped, "They put seaweed in sushi."

Troy frowned, "My face looks horrible."

"Go to that 7Eleven." Gabriella ordered. "I'll pick you up some Benadryl."

"My face." Troy repeated. "I'm...ugly."

Gabriella laughed, "It's alright." When Troy pulls into the parking lot and Gabriella unbuckles her seatbelt. "I'll be back." She hops out the car.

Troy looks at himself again and sighed, "Best first date ever."

**~15 Minutes Later~**

Troy walks Gabriella up to her front door. "Well this night has been...interesting. Aside from you get food poisoning and my face blowing up like a big, red balloon."

"I wont be going back there for a while." Gabriella laughed, "I think your face swelling is going down."

"Want to have a do over date?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shool her head, "No. First dates are supposed to be memorable. And this is definately one date I will never forget."

Troy gave her an awkward smile. "I agree."

**~To Be Continued~****  
**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Gabs." Lola greeted her sister who just walked into her room. "Where were you at?"

"I was on a date with Troy." Gabriella answered.

"You guys have been "just dating" for three weeks now." Lola pointed out. "Are you guys exclusive?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No."

"Well why not? Troy is perfect for you."

"You know how I am about relationships."

Lola sighed, "What if Troy asks you to be his girlfriend?"

"I might say yes." Gabriella replied. "But I don't really care about relationships. Troy and I are just having fun."

"That kind of sounded wrong."

"You're a big pervert, Lola."

"Maybe you should ask Troy to be your boyfriend." Lola suggested. "You don't have to wait for the guy."

"Lola leave my love life alone." Gabriella ordered.

Lola smiled, "I can't help myself. It's so fascinating. Like a soap opera. Luke and Laura."

Gabriella frowned, "Except Luke raped Laura, they went on the run, and their wedding was cursed. And they got divorced."

Lola sighed, "But they got back together. What they had was true love."

"Troy and I aren't in love." Gabriella countered. "And Luke got remarried to that Tracy lady."

"You get my point."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. I get it."

"That's all you had to say." Lola said. "You are so complicated sometimes."

**~At Troy's House~**

"Where'd you just come from?" Lucille asked.

"I was out with Gabriella. We went bowling."

Lucille smiled, "Oh really?"

"Mom, why do you have that look on your face?" Troy questioned.

"Is she your girlfriend yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Gabriella is like perfect." Marcus said. "She really hot, smart, athletic, popular, her parents love you, everyone in this family loves her, and for some odd reason she likes you. Don't let her get away."

Troy sighed, "Gabriella doesnt really like exclusive relationships. Her last boyfriend cheated on her."

Marcus sighed, "You'd never cheat on her. You're an 8 and she is a complete 11 out of 10. She's way to good for you."

"That's hurtful, Marcus." Troy told him, pretending to be upset.

"Well you should at least ask her." Lucille said. "The worst that could happen is she would say no."

"Gabriella and I are dating." Troy reminded. "You guus are not involved."

"Well we just like Gabriella so much. We don't want you to screw anything up."

"I'm not going to screw anything up."

Marcus scoffed, "Yeah. You're just Mr. Smooth."

**~The Next Day~  
**  
Gabriella was walking downstairs when her phone buzzed. Troy sent her a text.

**Troy: wanna go to the park?**

Gabriella smiled and sent him a reply.

**Gabriella: yeah. Meet u there in 5!**

Five minutes later, Gabriella walked up to Troy who was sitting by the swings. "Hey."

"Hi Brie." Troy greeted.

"Hi." Gabriella greeted back. She sat down on a swing. "What's up?"

Troy shrugged, "Just wanted to come to the park. I havent been here in a long time."

"I don't think I've even really been to a park." Gabriella told him.

Troy's jaw dropped, "Are you serious? You've never been to a park?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Not like this. I've been to Central Park before, but that's so much of a tourist attraction. I think I only went once."

Troy laughed, "You really needed to get out of the city. I bet this is your time being in a suburb."

Gabriella frowned, "No. I've been to Westhester, Nantucket, San Diego, San Francisco." Troy stopped her.

"San Francisco does not count. It's too much of a big city."

Gabriella frowned, "Ok. I'm not a suburban girl. That's not my fault."

"I shouldn't talk because I'm probably not made for the city."

Gabriella smiled, "Well let me go back 14 years and enjoy my first time at the park. What should I do?"

Troy shrugged, "I think you should stick to the swings. You're not ready for the swirly slide yet. And don't even get me started on the sandbox."

Gabriella laughed, "Ok."

"It's always good to have pretty strong legs." Troy informed her.

"I dance, play softball, and I used to run track. My legs are strong enough for a children's swing."

"Keep going." Troy encouraged. "You're doing great."

Gabriella scoffed, "I'm not giving birth dumbass. I don't need encouragement."

Troy frowned, "Well then. Since you got everything down, why dont you jump off?" Troy pushes himself off the swing and lands in the bark.

"I'm not ready for that." Gabriella told him.

Troy took his phone out, "Come on Montez, you can do it."

"No."

"You're getting higher." Troy pointed out. "Your fall is going to hurt."

Gabriella frowned, "I'm scared."

"So you're just going to stay up there?"

Gabriella nodded, "I guess so." She swings for a while longer. "Ok I'll jump. One. Two. Three." She pushes herself off the swing and goes flying into the air. She flies into a pile of dirt and bark. "Ow."

Troy burst into laughter, "Oh my God. You are such a dork."

"I'm going to have scrapes and bruises all over my knees." Gabriella complained.

"Why are you wearing shorts?" Troy questioned. "It's January."

"Well it's a warm day." Gabriella defended.

"You are a loser." Troy wiped off he bark that was on Gabriella's legs. After a few minutes he spoke up. "You want to be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella looked up, "What?"

"You want to be my girlfriend?" Troy repeated.

"Are you joking with me? I don't like to be joked with."

Troy shook his head, "Nope."

Gabriella giggled, "Ok." Troy gave her a kiss.

"I still can't believe you don't know how to swing, though."

Gabriella hit Troy's arm, "Be nice."

**~Later That Night~**

Gabriella was on Facebook when she noticed Troy had posted a new video. "Gabriella At The Park." She read out loud. She clicked on the video. When it was over she called Troy.

"Hey Brie."

"I can't believe you video taped me falling off the swing. And you had the nerve to put it on Facebook."

Troy laughed, "Yeah. I also put it on YouTube."

**~To Be Continued~**

**Hello! Sorry I don't update this story often. I was working on a new story. But I'll try to update faster. REVIEW!**


End file.
